1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a novel group of compounds and their use in lubricants or liquid fuels as friction reducers, antioxidants, antiwear, anticorrosion additives (i.e., non-corrosive to copper).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known that sliding or rubbing metal or other solid surfaces are subject to wear under conditions of extreme pressure. Wearing is particularly acute in modern engines in which high temperatures and contact pressures are prevalent. Under such conditions, severe erosion of metal surfaces can take place even with present generation lubricants unless a load carrying or antiwear additive is present herein.
Friction is also a problem any time two surfaces are in sliding or rubbing contact. It is of special significance in an internal combustion engine and related power train components, because loss of a substantial amount of the theoretical mileage possible from a gallon of fuel is traceable directly to friction.
With respect to the novel compounds of this invention, no art is known that teaches or suggests them. Further, no art is known that suggests their use in lubricants or fuels.